<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fandom wide game of Guess That Voice by Annaswrite (Annapods)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195607">A fandom wide game of Guess That Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annaswrite'>Annaswrite (Annapods)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>podfic - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenges, Gen, Meta, as an actual content tag, podfic but not as a format category</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annaswrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess That Voice (or Spot That Voice) is a game in which two teams of listeners try to guess: (a) the name of the podficcer, (b) the fandom of the podfic and (c) the main pairing from a random excerpt of a podfic. It was played, notably, at Podfication and Europodfriends. This is a (hypothetical) attempt at reproducing that game on a fandom-wide scale!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A fandom wide game of Guess That Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is up for adoption, if you want to use/transform/etc it go for it!<br/>And also, I will make graphics if asked, I love making graphics. Detective zoom thingie? Teams?<br/>Audio version of the rules? Audio version of the rules :D<br/>Ao3 collection set to works have to be approved + anonymous, then manually approve/publish them one by one.<br/>Content policies, mod contact info, resources for hosting, to add. Schedule and times to add.<br/>Needs a way to send notifications for new works, clues, reveals, etc… Dreamwidth would work better for that, but also, ao3 makes submission/new works/reveals so easy, and dreamwidth is uh kind of not the spot anymore.<br/>Actually, a discord server with team channels and one daily guess per team would probably be way more convenient/fun/interactive, but also, that would mean modding a discord server, and no.</p><p>Notes on like, the reasoning behind posting this as a work at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>A fandom-wide game of Guess That Voice</h3><h5>What’s Guess That Voice?</h5><p>Guess That Voice (or Spot That Voice) is a game in which two teams of listeners try to guess: (a) the name of the podficcer, (b) the fandom of the podfic and (c) the main pairing from a random excerpt of a podfic. It was played, notably, at Podfication and Europodfriends. This is an attempt at reproducing that game on a fandom-wide scale!</p>
<h5>How does this work online?</h5><p>Each week, one anonymous audio work will be revealed in the ao3 collection. Listeners will then try to guess who that voice belongs to and win points for their team. This is a good opportunity to interrogate our podficcing habits and try the total opposite. It is also a fun way to discover new voices, and new fandoms!</p>
<h5>I’m not so sure about those rules…</h5><p>Do let us know! Rules are subject to change based on feedback up until the start of the game. They are also subject to change during the game based on experience: no plan survives contact with the enemy, after all. We’ll try to be parsimonious with changes, but if any do occur, we’ll do our best to communicate them broadly and transparently.</p>
<h5>How to contact the mods?</h5><p>Insert mod team contact info: official accounts.<br/>
Insert mod info: name of address, pronunciation guide, pronouns, potentially preferred way of personal contact if wanted.<br/>
Include anonymous/private/public contact options.</p>
<h3>Submitting a work</h3><h5>Do I need to sign up? What’s the deadline?</h5><p>No signups, just submit directly to the collection. It’s already open. There’s no set date for the end of the game, the mods will close the collection when there’s either no more podfics to reveal or enough of a backlog to get us through a good round. Either way, we’ll warn you in advance.</p>
<h5>Who can submit a work?</h5><p>Anyone who’s already published over 5 solo audio works or 3h of their voice on ao3, whichever comes first, and hasn’t submitted a work yet.</p>
<h5>Which formats are allowed?</h5><p>Works can be traditional podfics, but also podmeta or freetalks, aural not!fic, and any other type of vocal audio fanwork.</p>
<h5>What are the length requirements?</h5><p>The minimum length is 10 minutes for most formats, no upper length limit. Lower minimums can be set for formats that are traditionally shorter, like filk and poetry. If you’d be interested in doing one of those, please contact the mods with your conditions.</p>
<h5>What content is or isn’t allowed?</h5><p>Insert content moderation policy here. Add something about tagging/content notes.<br/>
I’m thinking no limits on rating/sex/violence, but also, that’s not the approach voiceteam took and I trust those mods more than I trust my own kneejerk reactions? idk</p>
<h5>How to anonymize my work?</h5><p>Here is the minimum required:</p>
<ul>
<li>your name isn’t in the audio, metadata, potential cover or ao3 post,</li>
<li>the hosting doesn’t show it either.</li>
</ul><p>Here are further, optional steps:
</p>
<ul>
<li>in the choice of the thing: unfamiliar fandoms/pairings/tropes, other languages, unusual formats, …</li>
<li>while recording: pitch, cadence, accents, new mic or recording position, old unposted podfic, …</li>
<li>in editing: pitch changes, speed effects, EQ, distortions, …</li>
<li>or even when posting: new ao3 work template, metadata formatting, file naming conventions, ...</li>
</ul>
<h5>My usual hosting solution shows my name, what do I do?</h5><p>A few options: making a new account, finding a hosting service that doesn't show that info, asking someone else to host it.</p><p>Here’s a list of people who have offered to provide hosting:
</p>
<ul>
<li>Make a list</li>
<li>Mods?</li>
<li>…?</li>
</ul><p>And here’s a list of hosting solutions that (to our knowledge) don’t show names:
</p>
<ul>
<li>Internet archive, if you post logged out, but then it’ll be a pain to get it back under the control of your account</li>
<li>???</li>
</ul>
<h5>What about feedback, then?</h5><p>Even if the work is anonymous, you can still direct listeners to where/how to leave you feedback. We suggest mentioning the collection (“you can find this work there, look for the title of the podfic” or something similar) or the url of the ao3 work (that you can get before posting by creating a draft work that you’ll later fill out).</p>
<h5>Can I add credits later on?</h5><p>Yes, but we ask that if you edit anything, you leave the original anonymized version too, for example as the second chapter of the work. Half the fun is seeing what parts were anonymized and how!</p>
<h5>How do I credit collabs?</h5><p>There should only be one voice in the audio file, but the editing, cover art, posting, etc can totally be done by other people. In that case, you can choose to credit them right away, or leave them anonymous too.</p>
<h5>How much to anonymize my work?</h5><p>We don’t know yet the right balance between making it a challenge to guess the name, and leaving some clues to make it possible. There’s no wrong answer.</p><p>The more prolific and listened-to a podficcer is, the easier it will be to recognize their voice, but also, the more effort they might go to to change their voice. They could even try to emulate someone else’s style and habits, or make it a collaboration where they only contribute the raw voice.</p><p>Similarly, a beginner could record their next project and enter it into this game with no alterations whatsoever to their recording and editing style or even their text selection, and the lack of familiarity would make up for it.</p>
<h5>How to submit my work?</h5><p>To submit a work for the game, post it to the ao3 collection. It’s set to unrevealed/moderated, so don’t worry about it going live before it should, hit that “post” button.</p>
<h5>Can I archive-lock it?</h5><p>For sure, but be aware that we will be sharing a link to it publicly on multiple platforms. We won’t link the files directly, just the ao3 work.</p>
<h5>What about social media vagueing?</h5><p>As this is a points-based guessing game, please don’t mention your work or even your participation in the event on social media before reveals. It would advantage the people who follow you!</p>
<h5>What about already-started WIPs?</h5><p>If you’d like to submit a work you’ve already started working on, that’s totally fine. If you’ve talked about it with friends in the past, we’d rather you chose something else, but we’ll leave that to your discretion. If it was so long ago that nobody remembers it, or if you were vague enough, then why not?</p>
<h5>What about permission requests?</h5><p>If no one can know you’re working on this project, then it’d be best if you could ask the author for permission anonymously or privately. If you do it privately but not anonymously, you could ask them not to mention your name if they talk about it to anyone else, or simply not to talk about it until reveals.</p><p>This is not a hardset rule. Circumstances being different between fandoms, platforms and people, we trust you to evaluate the risk. And in a way, not anonymizing the request could be a clue to your identity! We do want people to be able to figure it out, after all.</p>
<h3>Playing the game</h3><h5>When does it start?</h5><p>The first podfic will be revealed on [insert date here]. The time of reveal isn’t set, both because we don’t want to favor one timezone over another and because we can’t guarantee we’ll always do it at the same time.</p><p>OR, A new work will be revealed every 7 days + 2 hours, so as to not give any timezone an advantage?</p>
<h5>How to submit a guess?</h5><p>Drop the name of your team and the ao3 pseud of the podficcer you think it is in an ao3 comment on the work in question. If the podficcer has several pseudonyms, any of them will do.</p><p>You are of course encouraged to explain your detective work and/or leave the podficcer some praise! If you’re worried about someone else jumping in with the right answer before you’re done typing, feel free to comment twice, one for the guess and one for the rest.</p>
<h5>How is the winner picked for each podfic?</h5><p>We’ll use the timestamp of the last edit on each participant’s last guess-comment to see who wins. For example, if you guess A in a first comment, but then guess B in a second one, we’ll only take into account the second one. If you comment with A, then edit it to B, it’ll be B and the time of the edit. If you guess A, then edit it to still be A, it’ll be A and the time of that edit, even though you didn’t change your guess.</p><p>That means there’s a limit to one guess per person at a time, but there’s no cap on how many guesses per team at a time. You’re encouraged to discuss your guesses with your team, but we trust you not to abuse this power by coordinating random guesses.</p>
<h5>How often do the mods check the guesses?</h5><p>We’ll aim for at least once a day, so at most maybe 36 hours between two checks? No promises, though.</p><p>OPTIONAL, We’ll leave a comment with the time of the check each time. If you make a new guess after that, it’d be easier for us if you made a new comment instead of editing the old one. No risk of us skipping it, then!</p>
<h5>Will there be clues?</h5><p>There might be! If there are, they’ll be dropped in a comment by one of the mods.</p>
<h5>I can’t get notifications for ao3 comments on someone else’s work…?</h5><p>Uhhhhhhhh maybe twitter mod account? And/or dropping a line in the podfichat discord server? Idk, that is a problem.</p>
<h5>Who can submit a guess?</h5><p>Anyone who doesn’t have any insider knowledge can submit a guess. That automatically rules out the podficcer themselves, their potential collaborators or helpers, and the mods. That also rules out any team that got that insider knowledge from one of their members! We’re operating on an honor system here, there wouldn’t be any penalties, but please don’t do that.</p>
<h5>What do you consider insider knowledge exactly?</h5><p>Fair game: your own prior podfic fandom knowledge, anything obtained through (snooping) detective work in publicly available places.<br/>
Insider knowledge: info the average participant wouldn’t be able to find the same way you did.</p>
<h5>What do I do if I have insider knowledge?</h5><p>Here are a few scenarios. In most of them, the participant takes the initiative, but they always have the option to come to the mods for guidance. To change depending on how the mods feel about leaving the players to gm vs micromanaging.</p><p>You are in possession of some anonymous clues. For example, an anon asked you about recording your fic on tumblr, and gasp! that’s the anonymous podfic! You cannot make any guess, and you cannot share that info with your team, but after two days of nobody finding the right answer, you share it publicly in a comment on the ao3 post. You still can’t discuss it with your team, but after two more days, if it’s still getting nowhere, you post your first guess and start talking.</p><p>You’re not sure whether a piece of info should disqualify you from guessing or not. You come to the mods, all “hypothetically, …?”, and together, you decide which scenario this would (hypothetically!) fall under.</p><p>You have big insider knowledge and you’re getting frustrated because it’s getting nowhere. After a few days, you leave a clue in a comment on the ao3 post, either anonymously or through the mods.</p><p>You are the podficcer, and you did your best to sneak through unnoticed, but your team is getting suspicious… You reveal yourself publicly in a comment. Logically, someone is going to jump right on that and submit your name as a guess, but oh well. At least your team still got a head start through their interrogation techniques?</p>
<h5>How do teams work?</h5><p>Technically, there’s no signups. When you win a point, we’ll attribute it to the team name you gave us, so you can jump in or switch loyalties at any point.</p><p>You can either join one of the three pre-existing teams below, or create a new one.
</p>
<ul>
<li>Team Rocket</li>
<li>Gritty</li>
<li>The Horrible Geese Ensemble</li>
</ul><p>To create a new team, just let us know in a guess-comment and we’ll add it to the spreadsheet. Teams can be any number of participants from 1 to [ridiculously high number], and we highly encourage you to try to balance them out so none of them is too overpowered. (Looking at you, Marissa!)</p>
<h5>Interactions moderation policy</h5><p>Insert policy about not being assholes/community values here. Add anything platform specific. Repeat or reference to mod contact options.</p>
<h5>How is the overall winner picked?</h5><p>The team with the most points wins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I waffled a bit on whether this should be an ao3 work or not. The key bit of regulation is the answer to "Can I archive nonfiction?" in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq">TOS FAQ</a>:</p><p>"Fannish nonfiction, which includes what is called 'meta' by some fans, is allowed. Where we provide a specific function (search, bookmarking, challenges) we will ask you to use the specific methods we provide for those activities rather than create separate works. So, for example, a request for recommendations for particular kinds of fanworks would not be an appropriate work. That search should be carried out by searching works and/or bookmarks. A list of recommended works on a particular topic would also not be an appropriate work. Recommendations should be done by using our bookmarking function. A description of a challenge for other creators would also not be an appropriate work. That should be carried out by using our challenge function. "</p><p>To me, this implies that it is allowed on the archive, but the question is, where? I would not see this as a <i>challenge for other creators</i> but as meta, the challenge function is imo not fitting for "this activity", and I can't fathom why they would want me to create a collection to fill a profile and never do anything else with it, but then again, if an ao3 TOS volunteer (or whoever would count as an authority on the subject) comes around and says that yes, actually, I'm meant to create empty, unusable collections for each hypothetical challenge idea I get, and then, idk, create a bookmark using the external bookmarks function to get it onto my profile dashboard? then sure, I'll do it no questions asked. Or, I mean, I'd ask about their reasoning, in the interest of not doing that again? But yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>